Annie the orphans
by handymanshipper
Summary: Just a little about orphans from the 1982 movie cause I know the oldest child's name.K metion of death.


Annie the orphans

Authors note:This is based off the 1982 Annie. I treachery it and guess what for this version of movie the girl older then Pepper her name is Ashley. It is in the police man returning Annie seen miss Hanigain reveals Ashley bribed . Duffy is the one with big voice when hugging Sandy the dog. Tessie always says oh my goodness.

Disclaimer:I don't own anything ppl from 1982 Annie own.

The girls one at a time where asked to share a little about themselves with a journalist and here is what the article said.

Ashley told us the following. You see I am the oldest orphan at Hudson street home for girls. I am 13 and while I am an orphan laws state that I am considered a worker there as can no longer be free ticket miss H explained that to me day I turned 12. By the way ny name is Ashley I haven't a clue why everyone forgets my name they all know me well. I was 7 when came to orphanage from another I really don't recall what happened prior the lady who brought me to Hudson street told miss H head trauma. Even little Molly called me big Pepper for first few months after she came. I haven't a clue why I am much softer then Pepper. The go isn't bad but she has her reasons I haven't a clue if she will share her information with anyone. I do have my thoughts on each of you asked about me other then why I told housIng don't know anything about self.

Pepper told us the following. Names Pepper and don't ya forget it. Not that anyone whom has ment me can eva forget it. I can be tough but I am 12 surprised miss Hanigain brothers to remember are birthdays but I think she does so to remember when techinically no longer considered orphans by state. Yeah I am an orphan but consider a worker now primarly so adoption so won't happen. Not that everyone in this era doesn't have to do a little. I am tough I was left at orphanage at age 2 and non of other girls where there yet. I always just presumed my parents where dead. I feel bad for Molly she got most memory and her crying don't tell noone I told you this her crying makes me want cry cause how can you not feel bad for her. So sometimes I yell at her to keep self from crying.I didn't come with note or nothin and I ain't gonna let the other kids push me around.

I am just a few years younger then Pepper though by time I came there where few kids here some have been adopted since. Why wasn't I? I really don't know. I am just kind of dealing with what comes. I won't get into anyone's face but I won't be overly protective of someone way

Kate told us the following. My name is Kate I am 9 yrs old.I am just a few years younger then Pepper though by time I came there where few kids here some have been adopted since. Why wasn't I? I really don't know. I am just kind of dealing with what comes. I won't get into anyone's face but I won't be overly protective of someone way Ashley,Annie and Duffy where of Molly. Just living life.

Tessie told us the following. My name is Tessie I am 8 yrs old. I came to orphanage at 3 after a house fire. I have no clue if my parents survived or not I was pretty young. I say oh my goodness a lot the other girls don't like it much. It is just my thing I do when things go wrong.

Duffy told us the following. I am Duffy I am 7 years old yeah not much older then Molly. We all care about Molly. You can't help but care about her. I am protective of her cause I to came t scary orphanage the yr prior to Molly at age 4. Though I didn't know of Santa till Molly explained Santa to me. My mother and little sister died in hospital of pneumonia. I had it to but ended up ok. My dad had already died shortly after sister was born I was never told how I was young and mother made enough for three of us to survive with no extras. So I wasn't told of Santa. I like rats especially dead ones. I won't take Pepper yelling at Molly I know techinically Pepper and Ashely ars in charge when you know who is to busy with her drinks. But it is still not needed to yell at Molly.

Molly thru tears told us the following and yes are crew had tears to. I am Molly I am six years old. I came to orphanage at age 4 after my parents got run over. No one is entirely sure how I survived with mere scraps. We where walkin to the movies when the car ran over us. My daddy had money. Not as much as Mr Warbucks but plenty for a happy life. I was an only child. My parents taught me all about Santa. I know my crying makes others sad. I just miss mommy and daddy so much. Maybe one day I will be adopted and the nightmare of being run over by car on foot is always scary in my mind. I don't think that will ever leave me. Everyone says I am cute if that's really the case why has no one adopted me yet. Maybe it is rough times. I don't really get that.I still have a few of toys they where able to get from my house after being ran over. I sleep with my bunny every and I are only ones whom have memories prior to orphanage.I would love to have a mommy and daddy again bye.


End file.
